


Discoveries

by vivisexion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisexion/pseuds/vivisexion
Summary: Follow trans man Rick and his disastrous sex adventures.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter tags: unprotected sex, stranger sex, bathroom sex, masturbation

Quick fucks in bathroom stalls were never very satisfying, just enough to release the tension. Also, they usually paid him with drinks, and he'd never turn down free booze.

Intoxicated, he was barely paying attention to the stranger he was riding, his hands digging deep into the flesh of his ass. Rick could expect bruises from it. He had already forgotten the name of his temporary partner, but it didn't really matter, did it? It's not like he was going to scream it in a fit of passion. This was a rut, and both of them were on the verge of release, strangling their cries the best of their abilities. It was the creaking toiletries that gave them away.

 **"Keep it down!!!"** a loud bang from the other stall, **"Some of us are _actually_ pooping!"**  
The back and forth stopped suddenly, and the stranger groaned, **"Well that's it, I'm turned off."**  
**"Good riddance!"** yelled back the mystery pooper.

The stranger pushed Rick off his dick, and out of the way as he exited while still zipping up his pants. Rick, one the other hand, was still throbbing from the act and stayed behind, too lightheaded to leave the stall just yet. _Ugh_ , he was so close.

Without really thinking about it, his hands shot down to his pussy, trying to keep the heat going. He slowly slid down the frame of the stall, as one finger, two fingers, then three fingers were jammed in his vagina repeatedly, all the while rubbing his clit like there was no tomorrow. Bottom lip all chewed up from silencing his whines, he finally managed to reach an orgasm, juicing all over the floor. And his trousers. Of course. Still dizzy, he painstakingly buttoned up, and made a beeline out of the bathroom, and out of the lousiest joint in town. That was enough thrill for tonight.


End file.
